Known cable connectors generally include a housing formed of an insulative material and one or more conductive terminals disposed in the housing. A first end of a cable is electrically connected to one conductive terminal in the cable connector and an opposite second end of the cable extends out of the cable connector and is electrically connected to an electrical device. The electrical connection between the cable and the electrical device may be a detachable or permanent. When a plurality of cables having the same function need to be simultaneously connected to a same conductive terminal, the plurality of cables are only capable of being electrically connected to a same side of the conductive terminal and being led out from a same side of the known cable connector.
The known cable connector is therefore not useful for applications requiring a plurality of cables with the same function extending out from two sides of the cable connector. When the known cable connector is formed as a power connector for distributing power to a plurality of electrical devices, for example, a plurality of power cables of the plurality of electrical devices are only capable of being inserted into the power connector from the same side thereof and electrically connected to a power terminal in the power connector. Likewise, ground cables of the plurality of electrical devices are only capable of being inserted into the power connector from the same side thereof and electrically connected to a ground terminal in the power connector.
Requiring the plurality of cables having the same function to be inserted from the same side of the cable connector limits the applicability of the cable connector and presents much difficulty in field cable arrangement, leading to an irregular arrangement of cables, which consumes wiring space and increases wiring costs.